paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Crush? Part Two
Note this story is a continuation of this story here Characters * Koho * Jacob * Confetii *Tundra * Everest * Poptart *Elsa * Riley Story -Koho Tittle Card- "A Crush? Part Two" ' ' Jacob walked over to talk to him.After his conversation Jacob left. “Make sure hes happy!” Jacob said before leaving. Ryder gave him a reassuring nod. Ryder then walked into the room sign Confetii, Koho and Poptart all asleep. He gave Allison a call so she could pick them up. “Hey Koho!” Ryder said shaking him. “huh, what?” Koho said shaking the sleep away. “Is it time for me to go home?” “You are home!” Ryder smiled. “What!” Koho jumped up in excitement and ran over too Confetii waking her up. “I get too stay here!” He said. “Really!” Confetii sat up quickly and excitedly. She then ran over too Poptart and woke her up. “Guess what!?” She said too Poptart as she woke up. “No, i’m not guessing!” Poptart grumbled sitting up. “I get to stay!” koho said jumping in before Confetii made Poptart guess. “No way!” Poptart said excitedly. “Yes way!” Confetii said. “So is he going to be part of the Paw Patrol?” Poptart bounced over to Ryder. “Me, Allison and Katie will be talking about that and deciding that later.” Ryder said “Awesome!” Confetii said. “Well lets go get some food!” Confetii bounced up “Actually, Allison needs you two back at her place, sorry!” Ryder said too Confetii and Poptart. “Awww!” They said in unison but Ryder wouldn't put up with it. He made them go out too there vehicles and go back too Allisons. Ryder then took a look at Koho. “Were so happy too have you on the team.” He said looking into Kohos eyes. He then sat up and patted him on the head. “Thank you!” Koho said and turned to go back to his sleeping. A few days passed and Koho had been having alot of fun. Today was going to be exciting. They were going to a mountain. They got there and Koho was starting to get deja vu. “Hey Jake, are the pups here yet!” A familiar voice said. Jake, he had heard that name before suddenly a little lavender husky came around the corner. “Everest!” Koho gasped jumping off of Ryders ATV. “Who are you?” Everest said confused at the tan husky bounding towards her. “Its me! Koho!” he said “Koho?” “Yeah, remember, I saved you on that sledd!” Koho said starting to get worried. “What, must have been a dream!” Everest said turning away. Koho knew it hadn't been a dream though. “You don't remember me?” Koho said worried. Suddenly Everest turned around and pounced on him. “Oh course I remember you silly!” She said. “haha, you had me fooled!” Koho said pushing her off him. “Koho, Dude, I thought Ryder found you a home!” Jake said picking him up and petting him. Jake seemed happy too see Koho sagan. “Haha, my home is the lookout now!” Koho laughed. “awesome Bruh!” Jake said then set him down. “Alright, come on Koho you said you were going to show me you're awesome sledding skills!” Tundra said, saying the last few words sarcastically. She grabbed a sledd and ran up the hill. Koho also grabbed a sled following her up. They made it too the top and sat on their sleds. “Haha, you think you can beat me!” Koho scoffed. “Please, Im an Ice and Snow rescue pup” Tundra laughed. “And I have been sledding my whole life!” Koho said then sat up on his sled. They went to the edge, letting a few inches of their sleds over the edge. They leaned forward and there sleds tipped over the edge and they were off, swerving down the mountain. They were close to the bottom when Tundra went too put her paw in the snow, instead she hit Kohos sled and pushed the tip into the soft powder. His sped tip dug into the ground as his sled flipped up and over. Koho flew out of the sled and into the group of pups waiting at the bottom. When he opened his eyes looming over him was Rocky, “Well this is awkward!” Rocky said laughing nervously. Koho scooted out from under him and made his way over too Tundra who had gotten too the bottom slightly after Koho chad crashed in the group. “I win!” Tundra said standing up. “Well technically speaking, I win!” Koho said. “Yeah, he was at the bottom first” Jake said scratching both their heads. “What?” Tundra scoffed then decided to just deal with losing. “Alright, well good race anyway Koho!” Tundra said putting her paw out for a shake. “Good race indeed” Koho said shaking her paw. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. They continued sledding, boarding and building snow forts. By the end of the day Koho had proven himself a very good snow pup. He was a good border, sledder, builder and he could hide really well. The pups went back to the lookout and had some hot coco. A few weeks passed and today was the day Ryder decided to ask Koho too be part of the team. He had already told the other pups and they were all excited. Everest and jake were coming out too. “Koho, for the past Month you have really kept this place alive, you have also helped us in multiple ways. Koho, do you want to be our Ice and Snow activities pup?” Ryder asked Koho. “It would be an honor!!” Koho said bouncing a bit. “Alright! then!” Ryder said clipping a tag into Kohos collar. “Eee, yay!” Koho said bouncing around. Suddenly the doorbell rang. “Whos that?” Chase said running down to the door. “Its Everest and Jake!” Tundra said bouncing up too her cousin and giving her a hug. “Everest and Jake are her!” Koho bounced up and down then ran to the door “Everest Everest!” He shouted bouncing outside. “Look at my collar!” “You got a pup tag, you're officially part of the team now!” Everest said excitedly. Then she leaned and grabbed something out of her pup pack. It was a little greed rabbit with pastel spots. “This is a gift for you!” She said handing it to him. “For me?” he said taking it. “Yup! A little treasure of mine, just for you know, saving my life.” She giggled nervously. “Its okay, now lets go in and do some stuff.” Tundra said pulling her cousin inside and dragging her upstairs. Koho turned around but it didn't take long before he was trampled by Alison's whole group. “Ahh, guys!” He laughed watching them file upstairs. Allison came after them, helping Koho up. The pups played and celebrated Koho joining the team. As the sun was setting Tundra and Everest were having a pup pup bogie off. Koho and Confetii were talking when Koho got distracted. He was looking at Everest and smiling he laughed to himself thinking about how nice she was..and pretty. “Dude, I asked you a question!” Confetii said shaking Koho. “Huh, what!” Koho said looking over. “You were busy staring at Everest!” Confetii said. “Oh, sorry!” Koho said shaking his head. “Ohh, do you have a crush on her?” Confetii asked smiling. “What I...” He stopped and thought about it. The way that he involuntarily grabbed Everest by the scruff and pulled her off the sledd. The way that cuddling with her in Jakes lodge was sickening yet felt...good! The way he missed her when he was with Jacob. These thoughts flooded his heads as he went back to staring at Everest. He smiled sheepishly a pink blush ascending his fur. Maybe SHE is the pup for me. He thought. “You totally do!” Confetii said playfully punching him. *Scene change, Chibi pic of Riley* Jacob had come home from bringing Koho back too the lookout. He was happy Koho had found a new home. But when I saw his house he looked shocked. “Riley...What...Happened!” Jacob sputtered. “You said I couldnt set the house on fire, you said nothing about freezing it!” Riley said. “But..this!” Jacob said gesturing to the house, glistening under the thick layer of Ice over it. From behind the house Elsa giggled. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Parts Category:Bind of Love Episodes